battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darthkenobi0
Why we hate the R700 The reason practically everyone hates the R700 is because of multiplayer lag. You see Modern Warfare 1's game lobby system was new, so there are often lagged up games due to the amount of people playing (even now) compared to current maps avalible. The R700 has so much sway and is so unaccurate, a shot that in reality would go somewhere, might register as a hit five feet away and often miss, and give away your position. The reason you do not like the M4OA3 and M60, is because those are multiplayer only weapons. Also joining Live is not to hard. If you're a kid, lie. Make up a phony Yahoo adress (takes like two minutes, use something random, I bet darthkenboi0 isn't taken, and make a password easy, like wiki or something) and there you go. If you don't have an internet connection, buy a small linxys thing, they're cheap and work anyway, I'll see you in hell. Give my regards to BigM if you get there first, and if you even know whgo BigM is. 01:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Explaining Wow, you sure are one grumpy troll, that was a joke, if you knew anything about COD wiki history, you'd laugh your lungs out, as Imrlybord7 did as I told him. I was explaining why everyone hates the R700, because on a past blog, you said you loved it and didn't understand why people didn't like it. When someone tries to help, it is best not to be a dick about it. 02:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Further explanation. Yeah, the R700 sucks and he was quoting the exchange between Price and Makarov during The Enemy of My Enemy. And no, I am not condoning his behavior in the slightest. Imrlybord7 03:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ManofIron He told me thateithier you or Griever said that someone checked his IP and he was using my IP. I would like to tell you if it was you to please stop, as that is a 100% complete lie, as you have no proof whatsoever of that happening. If it wasn't you, then I apologize, but then tell it Griever, as when ManofIron deserveda one day block, he tacked on 999 years, he clearly doesn't how to properly block a user. Peter Griffen Boy 22:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) PGB debates Please don't think I'm having a go, as this is an open message to all involved. But I, and other editors, have become sick of having to read about Peter Griffen Boy's CoD Wiki block here, especially if you have come only to discuss this issue rather than contribute. If you want to discuss CoD Wiki matters, do it at CoD Wiki. If you want to talk to PGB directly, try his new riddiculus wiki: http://pgbd.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Griffen_Boy_Discussion_Wiki. Any further debate will be deleted - Bondpedia (Talk) 16:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Everything written above stands - Bondpedia (Talk) 12:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Block On COD wiki Though, this is unexpected, I am currently defending you. Go onto IRC Go to wikia-social, as I am blocked from the main channel for asking abou colors. IRC I got blocked for asking someone about how to highlight your name, somehow that is flooding. If you'e on IRC me.